Tangled Up In Blue/Transcript
MIKAELSON MANSION is sitting cross-legged on the floor in Elijah's bedroom as she reads one of Elijah's thick, leather-bound journals. As she reads, Elijah narrates his journal entries in voiceover :Elijah: voiceover August 1359. I have noticed a difference in my siblings. Our bond strains beneath the pressure of our life as vampires. Each day removes them further from the humanity we once possessed. My sweet sister, Rebekah, has grown quite indifferent to brutality. a flashback to the previous episode, Rebekah is seen viciously killing the vampires who tried to attack Hayley in the French Quarter :Elijah: voiceover However, the true problem remains my brother, Niklaus. a flashback to the previous evening, Klaus can be seen pouring gasoline over the bodies of the nightwalkers Rebekah killed to protect Hayley, which are piled up in the front yard of the Mikaelson Mansion :Elijah: voiceover He continues to hide his loneliness with cruelty. Still, I cling to the hope that I, as their eldest brother, can lead them down the correct path, a path charged with the power of a family united. For if I fail, our family's legacy will end in darkness. stops reading and walks downstairs with the journal in her hands to find Rebekah and Klaus talking in the foyer : REBEKAH: pouts I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me. You know how I love to set things on fire! : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: smirks Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot? Besides, they were my responsibility. They attacked the helpless pregnant girl who's carrying my child! : REBEKAH: her eyes Oh, I am so moved by your new-found sense of fatherly duties towards the werewolf carrying your hybrid bun in her oven. joins them in the foyer : HAYLEY: The werewolf would like to know what the plan is. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Well, that depends what plan you mean, love-- my plan for global domination, or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world? takes a pencil from the desk beside her and throws it in Klaus' direction. Klaus catches it easily before it can embed itself in his face : HAYLEY: sighs The plan to rescue Elijah. You know, the good brother? The one who is now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you stabbed him in the back? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: smirks In the front, if we're being specific. : HAYEY: You two said that you would get him back. So is there a plan, or what? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Okay. Well, firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy-- he's my friend. Albeit one who is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless. And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenage witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently. And thirdly-- turns to Rebekah and gestures for her to speak-- Sister, please. : REBEKAH: up And thirdly, the plan, as you have demanded, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back. : HAYLEY: incredulous That's... that's not the whole plan, is it? : REBEKAH: scoffs Please! Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: And that's only the Plan A, love! There's always a Plan B. : HAYLEY: And what's Plan B? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: smiles War. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS THE ABATTOIR the compound, Marcel is being fitted for a suit by a tailor while Thierry, who is sitting nearby, talks to him : MARCEL: smirks Damn, I do look good in a suit. chuckles, then turns back to the television, where photos of Tina McGreevy and Joshua Rosza, the tourists that Klaus killed after they had ingested vampire blood at Marcel's party, flash on the screen : THIERRY: My guy at the docks is gonna come forward as an eyewitness, say he saw those two drunkenly fall into the Mississippi. They'll be dredging for weeks. No one will come looking around here. : MARCEL: That's good, considering one's dead in a dumpster behind the county morgue, and the other one is a vampire now. Anything else? tailor accidentally pricks her finger on a pin as she hems Marcel's pants : TAILOR: Ow! : MARCEL: Allow me, darling. kneels down and reaches for her hand before gently sucking the drop of blood off her finger. Thierry, looking anxious, begins to speak : THIERRY: One thing-- I sent four nightwalkers to look into a werewolf sighting in the Quarter. I haven't heard from them since. : MARCEL: That makes ten dead nightwalkers in the last week. You think the werewolves are back in town trying to start some trouble? : THIERRY: hesitantly Look, I know you and Klaus are friends, but the fact is, since the Originals showed up— Thierry can continue, Klaus arrives and enters the room : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Oh, come now, Thierry. You're not still upset about that little, toxic werewolf bite I gave you, are you? I thought we were at bygones. : THIERRY: to Marcel in annoyance I see you've given him free rein of your compound now, too. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Yes. Well, seeing as my family and I lived here-- built the place, in fact—- : MARCEL: them All right. Come on. You both know the drill. Thierry's my guy, inner circle. Klaus is my old-time friend and sire. He's also a guest here. Peace, all right? All right. turns to Klaus What you need, my brother? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: sighs I'm afraid my sister Rebekah is insisting I demand Elijah's return. She's quite worked up about it. : MARCEL: I'll say. : THIERRY: scoffs We're not gonna have three Originals walking around town, are we? Half our guys think the sister killed the nightwalkers. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: coldly Is that an accusation against an Original? : THIERRY: Eh. goes storms at Thierry, who looks to be ready for a confrontation, but Marcel intervenes before they can be violent : MARCEL: Thierry What did I say about peace? turns to Klaus Come on. Walk with me. smiles smugly at Thierry as Marcel steers him out of the room and onto the balcony overlooking the courtyard : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: unamused You inner circle man lacks a sense of humor. : MARCEL: He's a little overprotective, but loyal to a fault. I saved his life back in the '40s, found him dying of a war wound outside a hospital. He'd kill for me and die for me. Plus, that boy can play the trumpet like you would not believe. Maybe I'll see if he can play a little tonight at the party. You're coming, right? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: How can I miss my chance to meet the city councilman as he accepts your gigantic charitable donation? : MARCEL: laughs Oh, he's a schmuck, but he lets us do our thing in exchange for certain community services, like keeping our fangs out of the locals. hesitates for a moment Listen, about your brother... I would love to help you out, but Thierry is right. My guys are on edge. They see the Original family moving in, vampires dying? It makes them nervous. If I hand Elijah back now, it might give the wrong impression about who's really in charge here. You know what I mean? is clearly angered by this response, but he maintains his poker face and plays it cool : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: fakely You understand-- I had to ask. 'THE FRENCH QUARTER' walks through the Quarter as she calls Klaus on her cell phone. The shots alternate between Rebekah out in the Quarter and Klaus in the cellar of the Mikaelson mansion : REBEKAH: Niklaus, for the love of Mary Magdalene, how long does it take to ask a simple question? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Much longer than you'd think, considering the answer was, as expected, "No." Marcel's man, Thierry, is suspicious. He thinks you killed ten nightwalkers. : REBEKAH: offense Well, that's a lie! I only killed eight. Should I make Thierry the ninth? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Marcel is playing friendly. We can't kill the favorite son, or he'll catch onto us. : REBEKAH: So, war it is, then? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Indeed. Do you know what to do with the witch? : REBEKAH: smiles I believe I do. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Good. You manage Sophie Deveraux. I'll take care of the next step. hangs up. He turns to the newbie vampire, Joshua, who has been minding Klaus' vampire hostage, Max : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I ordered you to drain him of blood. What's taking so long? : JOSH: anxious Sorry. I'm not, like, medieval-torture-expert-guy. sighs and grabs a pitchfork before he impales Max with it :JOSH: What did he do to you, anyway? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: It's not about what he did. It's about what he's going to do when we're done here, which is whatever I want him to, just like you. For example-- stares Josh in the eyes and compels him-- drive this through his torso. having removed the pitchfork from the vampire, compels Joshua and hands the weapon to him. Joshua immediately obeys, though he looks horrified as he does so : JOSH: That is crazy. I didn't want to do it, but I did it anyway. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: It's called mind compulsion. Vampires can compel humans. Originals, like my siblings and I, can also compel vampires, and no one can compel Originals. You following? nods, looking frightened : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Good. That is how a brand-new nightwalker such as yourself is here doing my bidding with no one the wiser. : JOSH: confused But I never had my guts drained out of me. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Yes. That, young Joshua, is because I got to you before you had even a drop of herbal vervain in your system. You see, it prevents compulsion. Marcel has had his whole crew taking it since I returned to town, and that is why our friend here needs to be bled dry of it, so I can compel him to follow my every command. And with my brother currently in captivity awaiting rescue, we can't afford to be gentle about it, can we? takes back the pitchfork and runs it through Max's abdomen before twisting it roughly JARDIN GRIS VOODOO SHOP waits outside the shop and turns to greet Sophie, who is approaching her from down the street : REBEKAH: sarcastically Oh, so glad you could make it. Elijah only lies daggered and rotting whilst you dilly-dally. : SOPHIE: You're lucky I came at all. What do you want? : REBEKAH: Hayley was attacked last night by Marcel's crew because somebody told him there was a werewolf in the Quarter. She only made one stop. Whoever saw her here ratted her out. Watch and learn. turns and walks into the shop, and Sophie follows her in. Inside the shop, Katie emerges from a back room with a box, and smiles when she sees Sophie : KATIE: Hey, Soph. : SOPHIE: Hey, Katie. sees Rebekah touching a necklace hanging from a stand, and shows no sign of recognition toward her : KATIE: That's filled with marigold-— great for attracting the opposite sex. It would look awesome on you! : REBEKAH: I very seriously doubt that. Do you have any others, one with, say, I don't know.... wolfsbane, perhaps? : KATIE: confused Wolfsbane? Why would you want that? vamp-speeds toward Katie, and holds off the ground in a choke-hold : REBEKAH: Please do not play dumb with me. picks her up and slams her flat onto her back on a table : SOPHIE: horrified Rebekah! : KATIE: gasps I just sold a werewolf some herbs. That's all. : REBEKAH: Are you lying to me, Katie? I suggest you answer my question honestly. : KATIE: and coughs Sophie— : SOPHIE: uncomfortably Just answer the question, Katie. Please. : KATIE: sighs Yes. I told someone, but you don't understand. I—I love him. violently throws Katie down onto the floor and holds the heel of her stiletto dangerously close to her throat : REBEKAH: And tell me, who is this vampire Romeo of yours? Shall I count to three? MIKAELSON MANSION and Josh are still in the cellar, where Klaus pulls the pitchfork out of Max's abdomen and hands it to Josh : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Be quick about it. I have an army to build, and one compelled minion does not an army make. answers his phone, which has been buzzing. The shots alternate between Klaus in the cellar and Rebekah in the Quarter : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Well? : REBEKAH: You were right about the traitor. Luckily, she's just a kid and she doesn't know anything about us and what we're up to. Do you want to hear the part that's gonna please you the most? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: smiles Oh, do tell! : REBEKAH: She's in love with someone in Marcel's inner circle. Guess who it is? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: pleased Right-hand-man type, favors silly caps? : REBEKAH: Two points for you. Thierry is fraternizing with the enemy. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Well, that means he just unwittingly became the key to our entire plan. : REBEKAH: I told you you'd be pleased. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: smirks''Oh, to be young and in love in a city where witches and vampires are at war. How very tragic. 'MIKAELSON MANSION' ''later in the day, and Hayley eavesdrops on Sophie, Rebekah, and Klaus from the hallway as they talk behind a closed door in the study : SOPHIE: incredulous Are you out of your mind? No way. : REBEKAH: It's very simple-- We need you to perform a teeny, tiny locator spell to help us find our brother. : SOPHIE: scoffs Witches who practice magic in this town get caught, and then they get killed. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Yes, about that. It seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal--Marcel's secret weapon, the way he knows when a witch is using magic... : REBEKAH: Girl about yea high, cute as a button, anger issues? looks shocked when she realizes who they're talking about : SOPHIE: Davina? Where have you seen her? : REBEKAH: I don't know. The little brat erased my memory right after she threw me out a window with her bloody mind. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Let me cut to the chase. Davina has Elijah. You witches, I assume, want to get Davina away from Marcel. We don't know where she is. Ergo, we need magic. : SOPHIE: Davina would sense it. : REBEKAH: Unless, of course, another witch—- say, a traitor to the cause, Katie for example—- was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time. That would create a smokescreen, concealing your very small spell from Davina. : SOPHIE: Katie doesn't deserve to die. angrily slams his hands on the table and stands up to face her : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Sophie Deveraux! You're in no position to be so principled. You can't win a war without a few strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be. How many times have the vampires been one step ahead, known something they shouldn't? Your sister, executed in the public square for practicing magic-- who knew she'd be caught? Did she even attempt to flee? : SOPHIE: in realization ...She was caught hiding in a cargo hold of a freighter before it set sail down the Mississippi. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: And who, pray tell-- of Marcel's valued inner circle-- manages his business at the docks? : SOPHIE: sighs Katie's boyfriend, Thierry. THE ABATTOIR plays his trumpet in the courtyard as various vampires mill around in preparation for the party. Klaus and Marcel stand nearby and watch as they talk : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: You're right. He's good. : MARCEL: Right? Music man, I call him. Ladies love him, but he's spoken for. He knocks around with this pretty little witch. Says he loves her, but I don't know. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: skeptical Your brightest soldier is fraternizing with your enemy, and you don't care? : MARCEL: Well, of course I care, but Thierry is a grown man. He makes his own choices, and I get some good intel. Besides, he's not gonna do anything to jeopardize what we're doing here. I mean, check this out-— a vampire hosting a ritzy charity event? We have a community here. No one's gonna mess that up. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Still... You don't want the witches to get too bold, given that a witch's tip about a werewolf in town led to the disappearance of your nightwalkers. I'm sure you've considered the possibility that it could've been a trap. : MARCEL: as though he never considered it Well, maybe I'll send a little message. stands and shouts over to the other vampires Thierry! Take a team of nightwalkers to the Cauldron tonight, do a little rousting... Oh, and Thierry? Make it nasty. ROUSSEAU'S is sitting at the bar, where she talks to Cami as she works : REBEKAH: And so then, I moved back here to be closer to my brothers because, let's face it, family's important. Right, Camille? : CAMI: Cami. I have to change this name tag-- drunk guys keep hitting on me in French. pauses for a moment and looks at Rebekah curiously You sure you haven't been in here before? Your face looks so familiar. hesitates for a moment before flashing back to the previous episode, when she crashed Cami and Marcel's date and angrily put Cami in a choke-hold before Marcel compelled her to forget it happened. In the present day, Rebekah shrugs it off and shakes her head : REBEKAH: You must have seen me out and about. Aren't you dating Marcel Gerard? He's a pal of mine... sort of. I heard he had a crush on the blonde bartender at Rousseau's. : CAMI: I would hardly call it dating. He's wooing me... sort of. I don't know. I mean, he's very charming, which probably means I should run for the hills. : REBEKAH: I'm kind of in an on-again/off-again thing myself at the moment. : CAMI: Those are the worst, aren't they? The ones you can't shake, even though you know better, and you always know better? : REBEKAH: I like you, Cami. Most girls have the unfortunate tendency of being whiny little twits. : CAMI: smiles Thanks... I think. : REBEKAH: Hey, I'm supposed to go to this posh charity thing thrown by this philanthropist tonight. He's a bit of a Gatsby, throws a mean party. Any interest? smiles noncommittally, shrugging MIKAELSON MANSION sits at a desk perusing some papers when his phone starts buzzing. He sees it's Rebekah and answers it. The shot cuts between him at the mansion and Rebekah on the street : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Little sister! : REBEKAH: Well, brother, I believe I've made certain Marcel will be properly distracted tonight. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Dare I ask? : REBEKAH: Let's just say his attention will not be on us. I did my bit. What are you doing to ensure Elijah's safe return? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Currently, I'm preparing insurance against the tenderhearted. : REBEKAH: Meaning? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: We need proper motivation for Katie to cast a powerful spell tonight. I'm creating that motivation. Marcel has ordered a rousting of the witches. camera cuts to the Cauldron, where vampires are jumping from the balconies and causing mayhem. Scared witches scream and run away from them : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: And I, in turn, have arranged for things to go tragically wrong. from earlier in the day: Klaus is in the cellar with the nightwalker Max, who has finally had the vervain drained from his body : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: You understand what you're to do? nods in agreement Good. at the Cauldron, vampires continue to upturn tables and destroy things while witches scream in terror. Thierry sneaks off through a back door into the Jardin Gris. Katie sees him and runs to greet him with a hug and kiss : KATIE: Hey! What's happening out there? : THIERRY: Oh, it's Klaus. He's convinced Marcel that the witches are planning to make a move against him. Marcel wants us to send a message... gives Katie an apologetic look as he gently knocks over a shelf full of potion and spell ingredients : THIERRY: ...And if he thought I was playing favorites because I'm in love with a witch—- : KATIE: and interrupts him Say that again. : THIERRY: I love you, Katie. And all this is gonna be okay, I promise. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: voiceover Marcel may not be concerned with Thierry's romantic entanglements... walks out of the Jardin Gris and bumps into Max, the vampire Klaus compelled earlier, who is about to enter the shop : THIERRY: I already got that one. walks away. The vampire goes into the shop anyway, and the camera cuts to Klaus as he sits at his desk at the mansion : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: But there are other crimes which he'll be less inclined to so easily forgive... camera cuts to the Cauldron. Thierry hears screaming from inside the Jardin Gris. He turns to see Max dragging Katie outside, where he slams her against the restaurant and bites into her neck. Thierry becomes enraged and lunges toward him : THIERRY: Leave her alone! Get off! throws Max across the courtyard, where he smashes onto a table. Thierry runs over to him, grabs a broken table leg, and uses it to stake the vampire, killing him. The courtyard goes silent, and the other vampires circle around the scene of the crime : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: voiceover Killing a vampire, for example. That would be unforgivable. If Katie hopes to save her one true love from Marcel's punishment? Well, a rescue mission like that will require something positively magical. But then... what's worth dying for, if not love? the Cauldron, Katie is staring at Thierry in horror as he stands over Max's dead body. Diego and the other vampires look at him as though they can't believe what he's just done, and even Thierry is in shock THE ABATTOIR – MASQUERADE GALA and Klaus enter the party, arm in arm, taking in the dark, wild atmosphere. Klaus is wearing a black suit with a black dress shirt and tie, and Rebekah is dressed in a matching black peplum cocktail dress and a hairpiece with black feathers and beads. Acrobats perform, dancers handle exotic animals, and confetti falls glittering upon the party guests : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: smiles Well, this certainly is a fitting backdrop for tonight's events, I must say. and Klaus spot Cami as she enters the party, wearing white angel's wings and a vintage white beaded dress. Rebekah looks pleased, but Klaus' smile falls : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: suspicious What's she doing here? : REBEKAH: What better way to distract Marcel than to put his very human new girl in a room chock full of vampires? seems very unhappy with this decision on Rebekah's part as she crosses the courtyard to greet Cami. Klaus sighs and follows behind her : REBEKAH: smiles Hello, darling. You look precious. notices Cami's arrival from a balcony above and frowns : CAMI: This party is ridiculous, but I think I went a bit splashy with this dress. makes eye contact with Klaus and nods at him in acknowledgment as he joins them before she before turning back to Rebekah : CAMI: Is he the infamous on-again/off-again? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: smiles He's the brother, actually, and my sister is right. You do look stunning. : CAMI: You clean up pretty well yourself. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: smugly Well, don't be fooled, love. I'm the devil in disguise. : REBEKAH: You two chit-chat. I need booze. heads to the bar, leaving Klaus and Cami alone : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Shall we? : CAMI: Okay. offers her his arm and Cami takes it. Rebekah approaches the bar and addresses the bartender : REBEKAH: Scotch, please. spots Rebekah and joins her at the bar, and Rebekah sighs at the sight of him : MARCEL: unimpressed You trying to be cute, inviting her here? : REBEKAH: I think she's darling. I can tell you fancy her pure heart. Perhaps I'll feed it to you? : MARCEL: Hmm. Jealousy looks good on you, Bekah. the courtyard, Cami and Klaus talk while Cami subtly watches Rebekah with Marcel at the bar : CAMI: The guy of hers Rebekah was talking about... I'm sensing that would be Marcel. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I wouldn't worry about it. Ancient history. : CAMI: I'm beginning to think your sister is a bit of a bitch. laughs heartily : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: It's as though she invented the term! gazes at Klaus; he seems drawn in for a moment but catches himself as he spots Marcel getting ready to approach them : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Listen. Pardon me for a moment. leaves. Marcel greets Cami : MARCEL: Cami. : CAMI: Hey! Killer party. : MARCEL: Oh, it's more of a work thing. I would've invited you— : CAMI: him off Oh, no. We've been on one date. No explanation necessary. You do your thing, I'll entertain myself. : MARCEL: smiles What, leave you alone, looking the way you do? Hell with that. MIKAELSON MANSION walks around the pool outside. She hears a twig snap nearby, then walks toward the sound to see a wolf staring at her. A voice behind her startles her and she whirls around : SABINE: smiles You're not supposed to be out here. : HAYLEY: suspicious Who are you? : SABINE: Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Sabine. We met. I'm one of Sophie's friends. : HAYLEY: You're one of the witches. : SABINE: Sophie just asked me to come keep you company while everyone's out. looks at the wolf curiously and gestures toward it, causing Hayley to glance back at the wolf You know, it's drawn to you. The child you're carrying is part vampire, part werewolf. You and Klaus made something special. : HAYLEY: You sound like Elijah. He thinks this baby is going to make us one big, happy family, but now he's gone and I don't even know what... "it" is. : SABINE: You know, I can do something about that, if you want. I mean, find out if it's a boy or girl. : HAYLEY: confused I thought you couldn't do witchy stuff around here. : SABINE: It's not magic, just an old trick my grandmother taught me. Come on. You have to be a little curious. THE ABATTOIR – MASQUERADE GALA and Marcel dance while Rebekah and Klaus watch from afar : CAMI: I thought you said you were in community work. : MARCEL: Community fundraising. Throw a party, folks open their wallets. It's kind of my thing. Guess I'm what you call a necessary evil. : CAMI: And Rebekah, she's one of your donors? : MARCEL: tightly She's an old friend. : CAMI: Can't be that old. She looks younger than me. : MARCEL: You'd be surprised. I was a kid when I met her. sighs Enough about her. I just want to be right here with you. the courtyard, Klaus and Rebekah have their own conversation : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: You really are a hideously evil little thing, aren't you? : REBEKAH: Nonsense. They're perfect for each other! You wanted Marcel distracted? Voilà. enters the courtyard and sees Marcel dancing with Cami, their faces nearly touching each other. Diego looks anxious as he interrupts them and whispers in Marcel's ear : REBEKAH: Klaus My cue to leave. seems to have explained to Marcel what Thierry did, because Marcel spots Thierry standing anxiously nearby and can barely contain his anger at the sight of him : MARCEL: Cami Excuse me. walks over to Thierry and grabs him by the throat, pushing him away from the main party. Cami watches in concern from the dance floor : MARCEL: Thierry What the hell did you do? sees Cami watching from below and intervenes in their confrontation : DIEGO: Whoa, not here. No, not here. sighs deeply and backs off. Klaus, who is watching the drama unfold, looks pleased, but Cami looks unsettled by this display of aggression LAFAYETTE CEMETERY and Sophie talk inside a candlelit mausoleum in preparation for their plan. Katie is sobbing, and though Sophie doesn't seem happy, she does comfort her in her own way : KATIE: I know you think he's a monster. : SOPHIE: It doesn't matter what I think. Thierry killed another vampire. He broke Marcel's biggest rule. You'll never see him again... unless we do something. : KATIE: confused "We"? : SOPHIE: I want to save our people. You want to save Thierry? There's only one way we can do both. little while later, Katie and Sophie sit out in the cemetery, arranging items for a ritual : SOPHIE: You ready? begins by sprinkling sand over their tableau. Cut to Davina's attic room in St. Anne's Church, where the whispering voices growing louder. Davina is in her bed and thrashes restlessly as she's disturbed by the sensation of their magic. After a moment, she jerks awake and sits up : DAVINA: whispers Marcel. Something's coming. rises from her bed and goes to her easel. She draws on the paper madly for several seconds as she gets flashes of visions of Katie performing spell. After a moment, she stops : DAVINA: Magic. THE ABATTOIR — MASQUERADE GALA has pulled Thierry into a corner so they can discuss what just happened : MARCEL: furious I want to hear your side of it. : THIERRY: pleads Hey, Marcel, come on— : MARCEL: Your version. Go. : THIERRY: We were tossing the Cauldron. This guy, some nightwalker, he attacked Katie for no reason. : MARCEL: His name was Max. I'' turned him, and as far as reasons go, he ''doesn't need one. She was a witch. He was a vampire. Now? He's dead. is still watching their confrontation happen from the courtyard : THIERRY: desperately I didn't mean for it to happen. : MARCEL: You broke my most important rule. sighs angrily and glares at Thierry Damn it, T. How long we been friends? Seventy years? I turned you into something that would never die. I gave you a gift. : THIERRY: And I have been loyal to you all this time, and I still am. I'm still your friend, Marcel. I swear, that hasn't changed. is still watching Thierry and Marcel apprehensively when Klaus joins her in the courtyard : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Are you all right, love? : CAMI: He's got a temper, doesn't he? I guess this is the moment I remember I know better. looks sad and disappointed as she walks away. Josh walks up to Klaus, standing slightly behind him as Klaus reaches into his coat's inner pocket, withdraws a folded piece of paper and hands it to him. Josh quickly pockets the paper and walks away. Klaus watches the balcony as Josh then appears next to Marcel and hands him the document : JOSH: We found this at his girl's place. opens the folded paper, revealing that it is actually fancy parchment with the components of a complicated spell written out. Marcel looks even more angry when he recognizes the spell : MARCEL: Still my friend, huh? That's funny, because it looks to me like that little witch of yours got her hands on a spell that I keep locked away. : THIERRY: frantic Marcel, I have never seen that. : MARCEL: Shut up. I see on your hand, you still have the daylight ring I gave you. So, what would you need with the recipe for making new ones? Unless maybe you and Katie were gonna go off and start a little kingdom of your own? : THIERRY: confused Marcel, no! : MARCEL: Here's a lesson in friendship-- friends don't lie to me, they don't break my rules, and they do not steal what is mine. realizing he's losing his temper, turns his back to Thierry to take a deep calming breath before turning back to him, his eyes filled with rage : MARCEL: his head in disbelief Ohh... For the crime of murdering one of his own, I sentence Thierry Vanchure to one hundred years in the Garden. on the dance floor, Klaus smirks proudly : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: And it begins... LAFAYETTE CEMETERY is outside the mausoleum, where she has set up a map, a bottle of black sand, and a pocket watch to cast her locator spell. Rebekah enters the cemetery a moment later, and when Sophie hears her coming, she glances up at her, looking anxious : REBEKAH: You're doing the right thing. It's the only way to find Elijah. : SOPHIE: I'm doing what I have to do. begins chanting the incantation for the spell THE ABATTOIR — MASQUERADE GALA / LAFAYETTE CEMETERY / ST. ANNE'S CHURCH watches as more of Marcel's men lead Thierry out of the party and out onto the street, where a small crowd of more vampires watch Katie approach as she chants loudly. Klaus watches the events unfold from a window above. The sequence is intercut with shots of Davina madly scribbling away at her easel as she continues to get flashes of Katie performing her spell : KATIE: [chantnig] Donn moi se la vroh kondu feh aila ra donn toi moi. Donn moi. Salacku tusdeh do. Vala. : THIERRY: desperately Katie, no! : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Like clockwork. waves her arm and a lamp's light explodes; all the vampires grab at their heads, falling down in pain. Davina's drawing appears to be Katie's face. Marcel alone rises back up to face Katie, but she smashes another light with magic and Marcel goes down again. Sophie continues to chant for her spell : REBEKAH: anxious Hurry. rises again, but Katie uses magic to break his bones, and he falls again shouting in pain : DAVINA: NO! her room, Davina lifts her hands slowly, which seems to cause Marcel to rise yet again. Katie looks astonished : MARCEL: You're here to save your man. Well, come on, little girl! growls as he runs to attack Katie, but she halts him with magic, and he groans as he falls to his knees. In her room, Davina falls to her knees at the same time. In the street, Katie lifts a wooden stake above Marcel's head : KATIE: Die, you son of a bitch. : THIERRY: horrified No! Katie! Don't! Katie can kill Marcel, Klaus swoops in and snaps Katie's neck. She dies as Klaus drops her body carelessly to the ground. In the cemetery, Sophie senses something and stops the spell : SOPHIE: Something's wrong. Katie's magic stopped. I can keep going. : REBEKAH: You can't. She'll sense it. : SOPHIE: No. I can find Davina. I just need another moment. hurries and grabs the map, throwing it and the sand aside so she cannot continue. Sophie looks stunned and upset : REBEKAH: You may be willing to die to get your witch back, but Hayley and the baby will die with you. Elijah will never forgive us, and rescuing him will be for nothing. It's over. We failed. on the street, Thierry crawls over to Katie's body : THIERRY: horrified No. Katie. No, no, no, no. cradles her body and sobs over her. Marcel catches Klaus' eye and nods in appreciation THE GARDEN stands chained to a wall in an underground room. Marcel stands across from him, still looking at him furiously : MARCEL: Just tell me this-- was she worth it? : THIERRY: I loved her. drives an iron stake into Thierry's gut, and he groans in pain. Another man appears, and Marcel hands him a wooden mallet : MARCEL: Seal him up... and let him rot. man begins to lay bricks over wet cement, clearly intending to build a wall to encase Thierry. He won't be the first-- a long view down the tunnel suggests that many others have met the same fate THE ABATTOIR party is over and the courtyard is deserted. Klaus and Marcel stand alone on a balcony and clink their drinks against each other. Marcel downs his in one gulp : MARCEL: How much did Cami see? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: She just saw an argument, mate. It's nothing you can't fix. You really like her, don't you? : MARCEL: I like that she's not a part of any of this. Sometimes it's good to see the world the way the humans do. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I am sorry about Thierry, you know? I can tell he was a good friend. : MARCEL: I made him what he was. Obviously, my trust was misplaced. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Doesn't make it easier. : MARCEL: You saved me tonight. I guess I owe you one. You asked for your brother back. Seems like the least I can do. ROUSSEAU'S drinks a pint at a bar, still wearing her gala finery. Klaus enters the place and sits next to her : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Cami— : CAMI: Don't even try it. I get the bro code. You're here to smooth things over for your friend. It's very nice of you, but— : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: But you've been hurt before, and you aren't taking any more chances. : CAMI: Something like that. The guy I saw tonight? Not the guy I thought he was. And if he can turn on a dime like that-- : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Sounds like more than just a broken heart. Someone broke your trust. Camille, the brave bartender. and Klaus stare at each other. Cami swallows, looking like she might lean in, but Klaus blinks and breaks the moment : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I'm sorry... But I need you to give Marcel another chance. clears her throat, looking both embarrassed and disappointed : CAMI: Wow. I totally misread that. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: No. You read it quite well, but we all have our roles to play. stares her in the eyes and compels her You went to Marcel's. You danced. You feel badly that he had a row with his friend, but otherwise, all you remember is that it was perfect. MIKAELSON MANSION sits at the piano, lazily playing a scattering of notes. Klaus enters and she sits up : REBEKAH: Well, tonight was an epic failure. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: On the contrary, sister. Tonight was a masterpiece. : REBEKAH: Are you mad? Katie died before Sophie could complete the spell. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Oh, I'm well aware. I killed Katie. : REBEKAH: appalled You what? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: There's no way our little suicide witch wasn't gonna try and take out Marcel with her. I saved his life, and in doing so, I now have him exactly where I want him. : REBEKAH: Sophie trusted you. I'' trusted you! Against ''all my better instincts. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: offended Wake up, Rebekah-- the witches are on no one's side but their own. This girl, Davina? That's all they want, and when they have her, what do you think happens then, a truce? Of course not. They will use Davina's power against all of us. : REBEKAH: Even if you're right, the plan was to find Elijah, and you've failed us. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: You always did lack faith. By protecting Marcel, I've cemented his trust, so much so that he's agreed to return Elijah to us. And when the time is right, when he has told me everything I need to know about Davina, I will have her for myself. : REBEKAH: I have all the faith in the world that you'll get what you want, Nik. You always do, no matter what is costs the rest of us. You disgust me. takes a sip of bourbon, then sets her glass on the piano and leaves ST. ANNE'S CHURCH kneels at Elijah's open casket. She hears a door open and looks up to see Marcel enter. She runs to hug him : DAVINA: You're okay! I was so worried. : MARCEL: Thank you. Whatever you did, I felt it. You helped me. : DAVINA: It was the old ones, wasn't it? : MARCEL: Actually, Klaus is the one that saved me tonight. I'm gonna make things right, starting off by giving him his brother back. : DAVINA: and upset No! : MARCEL: her a look What? Davina-- : DAVINA: her head No! You said the old ones were dangerous. I won't give him back until I know how to kill them. MIKAELSON MANSION is sitting at a desk in one of the studies, where she's typing on a laptop surrounded by old texts. Klaus pauses at the doorway before walking in to talk to her : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I thought you might like to know, Elijah is returning to us. : HAYLEY: Congratulations. I guess being diabolical has its perks. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: You hardly know him, and yet you miss him. What is it about my brother that always inspires such instant admiration? : HAYLEY: hesitates He was kind to me. takes this in. Elijah speaks in voiceover as he begins to continue narrating his journal :Elijah: voiceover There are moments when I doubt my family is capable of redemption... turns to leave, but stops when Hayley calls out to him, though he doesn't turn around : HAYLEY: Hey, I learned something today. I think it's a girl. smiles, and after a moment, Klaus smiles as well. He then leaves Hayley to her research :Elijah: voiceover Yet each time that I am tempted to surrender, I see it, the glimmer of goodness that allows me to believe. 'THE FRENCH QUARTER' is walking in the Quarter, still wearing her gown but her hair slightly disheveled. She sees Marcel, and turns the other way but runs into him when he vamp-speeds to block her : REBEKAH: You're following me. walks toward her, backing her up against a store front as he leans toward her and speaks to her aggressively : MARCEL: Maybe you're just in my way. walks away without another word. Rebekah sighs and closes her eyes, clearly overwhelmed LAFAYETTE CEMETERY body, dressed in a white gown and covered with a shroud, lays on a tomb in preparation for her consecration. Sophie waves a smoking sage smudge-stick over her body while the other witches, including Agnes and Sabine, stand around her sadly : AGNES: unhappy I told you no good would come from this unholy alliance of yours. : SOPHIE: At least I'm doing something. What about you? leaves in a huff : AGNES: Sabine, tell them what you saw. : SABINE: It's the girl, the wolf. FLASHBACK-- EARLIER AT THE MIKAELSON MANSION is laying on the kitchen counter as Sabine holds a crystal hanging on a chain over Hayley's pregnant belly : SABINE: smiles I think it's a girl. crystal starts to swing in the other direction, and she frowns No... wait. : HAYLEY: Wait what? Please tell me I'm not having a mini-Klaus. crystal suddenly glows with a bright light, which causes Sabine to drop it. All of a sudden, her eyes roll back in her head, and she begins to chant in a low voice : SABINE: Hoc est infantima malom. Nos omnia perditu el eam. to the Mikaelson Mansion, where Hayley is still in the study on the laptop. She is typing the words Sabine said during her vision into an online language translator, but none of the languages she chooses get any results END CREDITS See More Category:The Originals Season One Category:Episode Transcripts